


Amnesia

by finnethralor



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amnesia, Don't worry, F/M, I need motivation, M/M, bye, finn my poor baby, hope i impress you guys with this story, i will add characters in the process, idk if i want to make it smutty, just a bit of drew, lost of memory, maybe you guys can give me some ideas and i'll consider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnethralor/pseuds/finnethralor
Summary: After waking up from the coma, all Seth could remember was when he celebrated his 27th birthday, the night before he met Finn Balor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello people! this is like a brand new story that has been on my mind for a while. I've never read any fic about amnesia+gay before. so i hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: excuse my grammar errors.

“why do you always say things like that? I won’t allow myself to step into that house until they finally accept our relationship, accept you and me!” Seth yelled at now teary Finn, he walked pass Finn and out of the kitchen. He took his keys and stomp out of the house leaving the door open, he got into his car, and drove off. Running away from problems is what Seth's good at. Three years being together with Finn and still his parents wouldn’t accept him for who he is and who want to be with. From there, they know that they can’t have his parent’s blessings, and there’s nothing else they’d rather do than elope. For two years of marriage he has not yet stepped in his parent’s house after his mom insulted Finn and his orphanage life, telling Finn to stay away from Seth and to get a divorce. He hated that Finn likes to pressure him to visit his family back in Des Moines not far away from Davenport where their house is located. Bringing out this topic always ends up to no good. 

After parking his car at an empty lot, he turns off the engine. He places his hands on the steering wheel and lean his forehead against it. Closing his eyes, thinking what’s been Finn doing since he left? Crying? Drove off to Des Moines and meet his parents without him? Seth shook his head no. Finn wouldn’t do that. He took a deep shaky breadth and got out the car. He entered a quiet bar with bunch of drunken middle-aged men. He sat at the bar, folding his arms on the table. He ordered 2 shots of vodka and wash it down. He kept his eyes close for a long minute until a guy shouted, “FAGGOT” which caught his attention then he heard a laughter from his back. He turned around knowing that guy was referring to him. He turned back around, ignoring them. Not wanting to cause any trouble. He noticed there were six guys behind him. Seth gives no fuck as he places a couple of dollars on the table and start toward the exit. But one guy ran and stand in front of him, laughing. He rolls his eyes and pushes that guy out of the way, the guy stumbles a few steps back and he just walk towards his car. He felt that guy pulling his shirt from his back and pushes him down that he landed on his butt. He clenches his fist and stood right away. He grabs the annoying bastard by the collar, “the fuck you want from me? fucking bastard.” 

“hi I'm Drew ‘straight’, you must me Seth ‘gay’, right?” Drew mocks him. Seth just stood there staring at him, his hands has yet to move. He felt his heart skipping a beat knowing things will get worse if Drew continues to mock him for being gay. “C’mon now. The whole city knows you’re gay, well at least half of the city.” he laughs again. Seth knows some of Drew’s friends is now right behind him because of the annoying laughs. Seth just balling up his fist ready to swing. “Where’s that little husband of yours? Having trouble to walk after he got spread out by you?” again with laughs. 

Seth smiles, “Maybe that’s what gonna happen to you if your friends end up gangbang you.” 

Without further ado, Drew swings his fist to Seth’s jaw. Seth took no time to swing back again and again. Drew’s friends' notices that he’s been receiving more punches than delivering. They wasted no time no more to gang up on Seth. He can’t fight back since he’s alone in this fight. He protected his face with his hands not wanting to have obvious bruise. Then he suddenly sees nothing but black after heard a cracking sound following with an immediate pain on the back of his head. Everything just went completely black. Then at the background he heard one of the guys says, “the fuck did you do? Fuck I-I think he’s fucking dead. Shit, let’s get the fuck outta here! Go now!” At that, he does not know what happens after. 

 

An hour after he left the house, Finn still sitting in the kitchen, daydreaming. Face still swollen after crying too much. He didn’t know why the hell did he cry. They’re not his parents, they’re Seth’s. He does not want to be the cause of Seth losing his family forever. All he wanted to just reunite them. Maybe they’ll accept him. Who knows right? Then a sudden ring from his phone only to wake him up from daydreaming, an unknown number calling. He picked up his phone and greeted. “Is this someone related to Seth Helmsley?” 

“Yes, I’m his spouse. May I know who’s talking?” Finn shot a worried look, thousands of things running around his head, who’s this woman? Is he cheating on him? Why would he do that? 

“Yes, your husband, he’s in the Genesis Medical Centre. He’s injured.” 

Finn took a long pause, trying to clear out his mind. He shook his and blinked a few times, “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

“I’m here, I’ll be there in a few.”


	2. Chapter 2

Finn took grab car to the hospital demanding the driver to go faster while he just checking his phone every minute. Looking worried, the driver asked, “Mind telling me what happened young man?” Finn didn’t reply as a sign that he didn’t want to talk about it. He really didn’t, he has no mood for conversation at this very moment of course, he felt like it was his fault, he wanted to cry it out under a blanket but there’s not time for that. He tried to breath in and out calming himself down, trying to stay positive that everything’s going to be alright. 

After it felt like what two years to reach there, he steps out of the car and semi-run towards the entrance. He ran to the receptionist and got all the information he wanted. Leading himself to the room, the doctor was standing at the side of Seth’s bed, taking notes. He jogged to the doctor, taking a deep breadth before speaking “Evening doctor.” he paused stalking Seth who’s now unconscious laying on the bed, oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. “I’m his husband, may I know what happened to him? Is he gonna be okay?” he holds his hands to together hoping to hear the good news instead of bad. The doctor explained that there’s a fractured skull on his head, and that he lost a lot of blood, there’s also several bruises on his torso. “And there’s one thing I’m afraid to let you know sir, he’s suffering a coma. I’m not sure how long but he will wake up eventually. No worries.” he patted Finn’s shoulder, Finn forces a smile as he waited until the was gone, he took a chair and sat next to the bed, grabbing Seth’s hand as he kisses Seth’s knuckles. Holding it to his heart and started tearing up. He felt like his life just came down and crushing at just one snap of a finger. He stares at Seth, remembering how beautiful his man is. 

“Baby, I miss you so much-” he let a couple of tears roll down his cheeks, trying to talk smoothly. “I know it’s my fault, I’m so sorry.” at that point he just cry it out, he didn’t care if anybody was watching him. He notices someone from behind stalking over him. He wiped his tears turning around and raised an eyebrow, “May I help you?” He had no clue who that was. 

“Hi, I’m Naomi, this is my husband Jimmy.” she pointed to the other guy beside her. “We took him to the hospital just now. We wanted to know if he’s okay.” she smiled. Finn stood up immediately and shook their hands, he continued “I appreciate the help so much. He’s, he’s having a coma but other than that, all I gotta do is just pray that he’ll wake up soon. Is there anything I have to do to pay back your kindness? Anything?” 

“It’s fine. We found him in front of a bar, saw a bunch of guys running away with their bikes. If I may ask, you’re his friend?” Finn chuckled nervously, running his hands down his face. He shook his head. “No, husband.” 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” she covered her mouth looking back and forth between Jimmy and Finn. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” was all Finn said. They said goodbye then left the room. Finn alone again. He took out his phone dialing Randy’s number. Randy is Seth’s big brother, the only one that accept them for who they are. He took a moment staring at the phone number thinking if this is a good idea. Then he presses the call button. 

Randy answers after the third ring. "Hey Finn. What's going on?" 

 

A day has passed, Finn still sitting on his chair looking down at his feet. Finn didn't realize until he heard Stephanie's worried voice, "oh my son!" She whined. She grab a hold at the sides of Seth's face and kisses his forehead. Randy and Hunter followed Stephanie from behind. 

"Um...would you like a seat? Mom? Dad?" He got up from the chair and gestured the chair. Stephanie took the chair and never once look turn her gaze at Finn. Hunter took the other chair and sat beside her. Then finally, he turn towards Finn and gave him disgusted look. "Mom and Dad? You wish you had one." He then chuckled. He felt Randy's hand on his shoulder patting, then squeeze, he gave am apologetic look and mouthed, "Don't bother." Finn smiled, pretending that those words that came from Hunter's mouth didn't mean anything to him. 

"He uh, he was beaten up badly by some bikers near a bar-" 

"So, you weren't there? Well, of course why am I not surprise Hunter? Our son are to married someone who does not give a single fuck about him. A guy if I may add, he married a fucking guy!" 

"Mom really? If I were to be involve in an accident and you're not there with me, that means you didn't care about me? Is that how? Stop blaming him for everything. He was there for Seth more than the both you were. I can guarantee that." Stephanie's gaze turned to Finn for a moment, she rolled her eyes them sign, "You what is my son going through?" 

"Coma." Finn said in a low voice. 

"Get out." She closed her eyes and pointed to the door. "I said get out!" She shouted. 

Finn close the door behind him and cried. He let out a shaky breadth and as he sat the nearest chair. He has his elbows on his knees and covered his face not wanting to see anyone or even the light. Few minutes has passed he still remained at the same position. He looked up, and saw the doctor entering the room. He figured, maybe Stephanie wanted more information from the doctor. Or maybe Seth has woken up. He thought, that wouldn't be possible, it has been only two days. Later, Randy got out and told Finn, "Hey buddy." He paused looking away. "Mom said it's better you take a rest at home. We'll be in Davenport until he wakes up. Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as he wakes up." 

Finn gave a small smile. "Your wife, where is she? Working?" Finn still remember Randy's bitch of a wife Brie. He hates her no matter what. She's just like Stephanie, only younger. But Finn still respect Stephanie as a mother. 

"She's still working. Too busy ya know. Too much papers on the desk." 

"I'll be here tomorrow then. See ya." Finn hugged him. 

"We'll be here tomorrow too. So you don't have to come. Alright?" 

"Whatever your mom told you to tell me, it doesn't matter, I'll be here, for my husband." He then leaves without waiting for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a bit boring for the first 2 chapter but it will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like this. And maybe leave a kudos if ya don't mind. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
